A very long day
by Gemma Inkyboots
Summary: Thundercracker's had a long day at the office, and Skywarp's bizarre sense of humour isn't helping. Short and silly humour - don't take it seriously, for his sake.


I can't even remember which song I got this from. I was listening to the radio as I was about to carry on with Meetings, and caught the end of a really catchy, boppy sort of song. I had the strangest idea, it made me laugh and I just had to scribble it down for posterity. Because it's a silly one, it stars Thundercracker and Skywarp. Sorry, guys.

A very long day.

"Bam-BAM-bam bananabam-bam, bam-BAM-bam bananabam-bam..."

Thundercracker raised his optics to the skies and said, in an oh-so-patiently-long-suffering voice, "'Warp - what the _slag_ are you doing?"

Skywarp looked over to his bondmate and gave him an innocent grin. "Huh?" Thundercracker watched his foot tapping. "What - the - slag" the seeker said, deliberately and slowly, "are you doing?" He stared pointedly at the bouncing black-and-lavender foot. Skywarp's grin widened. "Oh, that."

"Yeah, that - and the hummin', and the weird noises, and-"

"Okay, okay!" the jet laughed. "Screamer stuck me on monitor duty after I rigged up that little water-shower the other day and I was bored, so I was skimming through the humans' TV channels."

"Y'must've been desperate" his partner said drily. Skywarp sniggered. "You don't know the half of it. Anyway I'd been half in recharge for ages when I ended up on a music channel."

Thundercracker's optic ridges shot up and he wrinkled his nose. "_Human_ music?"

His partner waved a mock-reproachful finger. "Hang on, it's not all bad-" The seeker gave him a disbelieving look. "No, really! I mean most of it sounded all the same, but a couple were okay - and I finished the shift with this one stuck running around my cranium."

Thundercracker buried his head in his hands as Skywarp started humming again, but a second or two later when he peeked out from between his fingers the black jet started making the noises again and _grinned_ at him - the same grin he wore when he'd just thought of a prank or a particularly amusing scheme. His voice rose and changed until Thundercracker recognised words instead of the nonsensical sounds. Not that he was particularly impressed by the lyrics, being a transformer uninterested in the humans' bizarre culture, but the tune _was _sort of catchy, he grudgingly admitted.

Thundercracker didn't notice when his foot started tapping, but Skywarp certainly did - the jet's grin grew even wider, if that was possible, and he started to move along to the music, ever so slightly. Thundercracker caught on to that pretty quickly and struggled to hide his own grin, but when Skywarp started to mimic the movements of the dancers he choked and stared in utter bewilderment.

" 'Warp, what in the name of-"

The lavender seeker looked at his partner's face and exploded into helpless laughter. "Your face, 'Cracker- priceless! Totally!" After that, words failed him and he bent double with fiendish glee as Thundercracker looked at him, annoyed and totally bemused.

"Better?" he asked coolly when the hilarity had died down somewhat.

"Much" Skywarp replied, straightening up to see the expression on his companion's face. He sighed and came over, Thundercracker watching him warily as if he expected Skywarp to start gyrating again at any moment. "Come on, TC - you know humans dance to their music." The grin started to flicker slightly at the corner of his mouth again as he came up to the seeker and put a hand on an intake. "I just wanted to see your face if I-"

Thundercracker whirled and pinned him to the wall, their faces barely inches apart.

"'Warp," he grated, "I have had a very, very long day and I don't need you fooling around like some squishy."

Skywarp pulled an apologetic face and opened his mouth, but Thundercracker cut him off. "I'd much rather you fooled round like a transformer."

The lavender jet's mouth shut with a snap and he stared into Thundercracker's face. This time it was his turn to look surprised as a blue finger traced down the inside of an air intake, sensors jumping startled into life and making him shiver against his companion.

Thundercracker smirked.

Skywarp's lip slowly started tugging into a lecherous grin. "This is unusual."

"Like I said" the blue jet murmured, lazily trailing his fingers over black and lavender wings. "It's been a long day."

* * *

Yes, it's short and yes, it's silly - but then so's most of my humour. In fact all of it so far, so are you surprised? Heh. Read and review, if you can bear it. '

I don't own Skywarp or TC, Hasbro or somebody do. The story's still mine though, but I don't know how well it'd work without them...


End file.
